mariofandomcom-20200222-history
MarioWiki:Manual of Style
The MarioWiki has a Manual of Style (MoS) that editors can follow. You can use this as an editing guide when creating and editing articles. When creating an article, it is expected that the article is informative, collective and organized. Article titles Article titles show the readers what the subject is about. It helps the reader search for specific articles. Articles may have official names, conjectures or common words. *It is required that the article title is referred by the official names. Abbreviations are not allowed. **'Incorrect:' Superstar Saga **'Correct:' Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga **'Incorrect:' SSBU **'Correct:' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate **'Incorrect:' Peach **'Correct:' Princess Peach *'Official names:' There are many subjects with official terms. Based on the media's subject's given name, we use it as how it is called. **'Example 1:' Mario Bros. refers the plumber from Brooklyn as Mario. **'Example 2:' The Super Mario Bros. 3 instruction booklet refers the seven children as Koopalings. *'Conjectural titles:' There are subjects that has not been confirmed by its official name or it can be slightly mentioned. Instead, it is a good idea to discuss with the users about adding a conjectural article. **'Example:' Princess Daisy has mentioned in Mario Party 3 about her father. Since its name was not fully confirmed, it is called Daisy's father. *'Common noun:' A common noun refers to the subject as its own used name. It does not need each word capitalized. **'Incorrect:' Tennis Racket **'Correct:' Tennis racket **'Incorrect:' Unlockable Character **'Correct:' Unlockable character Writing style Grammar Grammar is important when writing an article and must always be written in proper English. *Write the article in third-person view. Writing in first-person view shows that the article is opinionated. *Place a full stop (.) at the end of the sentence. *Do not use contraction such as don't and you'll. Instead, extend the contractions like do not and you will. *Capitalize proper nouns and words at the start of the sentence. *Use past tense when the event already happened, such as history. **'Incorrect:' Mario rescues Princess Peach from Bowser. **'Correct:' Mario rescued Princess Peach from Bowser *Write the article in a neutral point of view. **'Incorrect:' A marvelous plumber named Mario lived in a cool home in Brooklyn. **'Correct:' Mario is a plumber who lives in his home in Brooklyn. Formatting *When starting the article based upon the subject, the name of the article must be marked in bold. **'Example:' The Mega Mushroom is an item that debuted in Mario Party 4. * Video games and other media must have italics. The media may be linked regardless of italics. **'Example 1:' Super Mario Sunshine to Super Mario Sunshine. **'Example 2:' Mario Sports Superstars to Mario Sports Superstars. *If the game or person's full name has already been mentioned several times. It is acceptable to shorten the title or name since it saves space. Abbreviation is not allowed on articles. **'Example 1:' Shigeru Miyamoto is the creator of Mario. Miyamoto is the video game designer and producer of Nintendo. **'Example 2' ***'Incorrect:' Mario reappeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In SSBU, Mario is classified as fighter #1. ***'Correct:' Mario reappeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In Ultimate, Mario is classified as fighter #1. See also *MarioWiki:Manual of Style/Character Category:MarioWiki